


The High Warlock of Boston

by RhysieRain



Series: Check Please but Shadowhunters [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Mortal instruments - Freeform, Shadowhunter!Jack, Warlock!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysieRain/pseuds/RhysieRain
Summary: Jack Zimmermann, Shadowhunter of Boston, attends a party thrown by the High Warlock of Boston in search of aid but ends up being flirted with instead. This is not a problem.Mortal Instruments!AU drabble
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Check Please but Shadowhunters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636501
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	The High Warlock of Boston

Staring outside the house, it seemed normal enough. It was a tall bricked building, moss and ivy crawling up the walls and a shining green door glittering in the moonlight. No sound came from the walls, despite the streamers and glitter decorating the pavement beside the house; and more importantly, despite the invitation clutched in Jack’s hand.

“Alright brahs you know the plan: divide and conquer. Find the warlock and find the mortal. Questions?” Shitty called, turning to the group standing a step below him.

“I have a question” Dex spoke, “How exactly are we supposed to tell who is the Warlock we’re looking for in a Downworlder party?”

Nursey snorted behind him. “ Haven’t you read any of our books yet. Animal features my dude”

“Well excuse me if some of us haven’t haven’t been holding knives and reading about fairytales or whatever since we were 5-”

“I know you’re new but you’ve had months to catch up on this shit”

“Months I’ve spent studying for college, you know, like real human people do-”

“Enough.” Jack stated, raising his voice “Save your fighting until your friend is safe.”

They stopped abruptly, mouth flapping shut and a blush lacing their cheeks. Shitty clapped his hand on Jack’s back and shoved him towards the door.

“How about you knock m’dude, pretty faces go a long way” Shitty crowed, kneading his hand into Jack’s hair. He elbowed back, scowling harshly, and then firmly rapped on the door. With a loud snap, a panel from the door popped open a pair of bright blue eyes peeked out the door. They surveyed them bored.

“You’re not exactly dressed up” A female voice called out.

“Sure we are. Category is people who have an invitation, right?” Jack said, flipping the invitation up to eye level. The door opened a crack, and a small hand with sharp nails crept out and snatched his hand, pulling the invitation forwards. The girl inspected the invitation for a moment and then yanked Jack’s sleeve up, revealing the old silver scars of his runes.

“Shadowhunters,” She murmured “You know the Warlock will be pretty pissed if you guys gatecrash and ruin his party”

“No ruining involved” Jack replied, “We’re here to pay our respects.”

“And ask a favour.”

“And ask a favour.”

She opened the door wider and inspected him properly, Jack inspected her back. Her blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face and hoop earrings. Not a warlock, no animal features. Human maybe? She opened the door fully, taking the invitation from Jack’s hand

“Weapons left at the door, you can keep the steles for now. Don’t ruin anyone’s evening and you will be fine.” She said firmly.

As Jack began to walk past her, she caught his arm lightly. He noticed, for a moment, her hand fading into his skin. A spirit then. “If I were you, I’d speak to him first. Your friend is right, he does like a pretty face.” As she said this she held the door open for the rest of them before disappearing completely. Shitty marched behind him and wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders

“Nice work brah. Now, let’s get to work!” He sang.

They piled into the small entryway, shoving off swords and crossbows into the umbrella stand next to the door. The door to the main soiree stood in front of them, firmly shut with still no sound escaping. He could see the faint magical energy of the space, hiding disturbances from the mortal world. Understandable really for a Warlock’s party. They did tend to get pretty rowdy. The girl appeared again flashing them a peace sign as she tapped the door, it swinging backwards as she faded once again. As they stepped into the main room, the noise and energy hit them like a punch to the face.

Masses of people seemed to fit into the tiny house. More glitter and streamers filled the room, the floor a mound of iridescent colours. The people seemed to shine too, glittering with sweat and apparently, sweating glitter. Writhing bodies danced against each other, uncaring of the differences between them. Jack could easily spot a vampire being twirled by a much larger werewolf; a seemingly normal mortal grinding against the muscular fae behind him. It was a mishmash, a big enough mixture to hide nephilim within the masses. Jack turned to speak, but the others were already gone. He could see Shitty in the corner by a small pool, somehow built into the floor underneath the metal spiralling staircase. He supposed it wouldn’t be long until his Parabatai lost his clothes in an attempt to charm the pretty water fae lounging in the pool.

He breathed in and clenched his fists and pushed his way through the party.

* * *

The flashing lights and inordinate amount of heating pounding itself into his head. He breathed in carefully, measuredly. He wasn’t sure how long he had been trailing through the crowds, looking at the faces of the party-goers, attempting to psych out whether they could be his warlock. He was sure it was a lost cause until he caught sight of the upper balcony that looked down onto the party floor. There were fewer people up there and a seemingly untouched area, though it had been a while since he last saw the younger members so who knows.

He climbed the winding stairs and peeked up into what must have been the kitchen. It was calm and clean in comparison to the mess below. Black marble counter tops lined the walls, each clean from the glitter that seemed to permeate the air. Rows of cocktails lined the counter along with party food, elegantly arranged. It seemed so strange, a direct contrast to the grinding wild mess of the guests.

Sitting at the island in the centre of the kitchen, Jack knew he had found the warlock. He seemed to lounge casually into the barstool, short legs dangling. Short legs lead to even short striped shorts and a flowing purple shirt. The warlock had his head turned to listen to a younger woman and Jack honed in on his defining characteristic: his horns. They were curved like a goats, the tips resting against his cheek bones. He seemed to have dangled small lights across them both, or was it magic? Even so, it gave the impression of a halo above his head. He turned his head again laughing and caught sight of Jack, standing at the top of the staircase still.

“Bob Zimmermann?” He asked sounding as shocked, and confused, as Jack felt.

“Er no- his son actually. Jack.” He said awkwardly, watching the warlock carefully.

The warlock carefully pushed the woman he was speaking to away and beckoned Jack forwards and he followed, sitting down on the now vacant stool.

“Goodness me has it really be that long? My, my, my, how time does fly!” He laughed, slipping a drink into Jack's hand “It was the 80’s I believe, 86 maybe? It was when I was apprenticing in New York but goodness I didn’t think it was THAT long ago.”

Jack clutched the drink and laughed nervously. “I knew he stayed in New York but he never mentioned, uh, warlocks?”

He chuckled and patted Jack’s hand “Of course he didn’t, y’all shadowhuntes don’t like to mention when you’re friendly with downworlders after all”

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You’d be surprised, my uncle growing up led a Werewolf pack.”

“Mario, Pennsylvania pack right?” He hummed. “I think I remember Bob telling me about him on one of our evenings.”

One of their evenings?? Jack wasn’t going to just move past that.

“Name.” He said blankly. “I mean, what should I call you? Your name?”

“Eric Bittle, High Warlock of Boston,” Eric said grinning. “Now Jack Zimmermann, how can I be of service to a handsome Shadowhunter like yourself?”

“We need help- a spell actually. A finding one?”

“A finding one” Eric replied amused, “To find what exactly? Treasure, a girlfriend, a _boyfriend_ , luck? Finding is a very vague spell sweetheart.”

“A spell to find someone then. A mortal, a friend I guess, got taken. We don’t who or why but he’s mortal so we’re worried.” Jack explained. “It happened on his way home from college and there’s nothing traceable, at least for us.”

Bitty sipped his drink thoughtfully. “Well, that is a pickle isn’t it.”

“Can you do it?”

“Of course I can do it, honey, I’m a high Warlock after all.” He said comfortingly “I’m just thinkin’ about what I want in return. A man’s gotta eat”

He crossed his arms and looked down thoughtfully, dainty fingers tapping against his chin. He was pretty- for a warlock, Jack thought. Tanned skin with freckles dappling his nose and blond hair curling around his ram horns, the blonde complementing their peach colour. He always remembered the first Warlock he met, an unfortunate man with the skin of a toad who freelanced for the Toronto Institute. He hadn’t realized their mutations could be elegant or suit them so much instead of overtly strange. Their eyes met as he watched him and Eric’s crinkled as he smiled. Jack hastily swigged his drink, wincing at the artificial sweetness.

“How about a favour?” He posed and Jack snorted in response.

“I’m not an apprentice, Warlock Bittle, I know better than to pay in vague statements that can be used for anything”

"It's just Eric, or Bittle." He pouted and shrugged. But- It was worth a shot.”

Eric paused again thoughtfully and sipped his drink. “What about a date? I have a wedding coming up and it might be fun to show up with a Nephilim. None of the other warlocks will have a date like that, I’ll be the southern belle of the ball”

“I’m more than a pretty face y’know,” Jack smirked, “But I guess you just want a bit of arm candy to show off, eh?”

“Why of course.” Eric replied, sticking his nose in the air “I’ve lived long enough, I deserve the simple pleasures in life- like making older uglier warlocks jealous”

“It’s a deal then,” Jack stated with a small smile, holding out his hand. “One date in exchange for finding a friend.”

Eric smirked at him again and clutched his hand and gave it a strong shake.

“It’s a deal.” Eric said “Bring your friends up here when you’re ready and we’ll get on with it, my guests can entertain themselves. I’d go after your parabatai if I were as he's flirting with a water spirit. And I know for a fact Selena ain’t the nicest of gals and will drown him the moment he gets in my pool, which frankly is a party killer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I implying that Bitty and Bad Bob banged? Yeah. I'm gonna write more for this but I struggle to write long narratives a lot of the time so y'all are gonna have to take drabbles and small oneshots in this universe!


End file.
